The Pink Haired Kunoichi
by theseonyxeyes
Summary: Let us took a sneak peek of what a pink haired kunoichi life actually is. let us follow as Sakura live her life around her friends and... boys. "Stop chasing me guys! It's not funny!". "Err.. Itachi why is Sakura being chased by boys?" "I don't know. but she does look hot on those bikini".
1. Vacation? Yeah!

**Disclaimer: Well, I do not own Naruto if that's what you asked. Even though I knew you didn't asked that. Noone cares right?**

**Sasuke and Itachi will be OOC, so please enjoy and review please! Thankies!**

It's a beautiful day at Konoha. The birds are singing, the sun is shining, Naruto is eating his ramen, Kakashi is reading his erotic literature on the roof, and Sasuke is dragging an unwillling Sakura to the Uchiha compound.

"Sasuke-kun! I really don't want to come to your mansion! We just got back from an A-ranked mission and what I really need now is my comfortable bed!"

Sasuke sighed. God this girl is really annoying, "Sakura, you have always go to my Mansion **everyday** since we're genin. What's bothering you this time?". He stopped and looked at Sakura, who was frowning and pouting, "Aside from whenever I walked to your mansion with a pink hair and all I see is black haired Uchihas, there's your brother!".

Sasuke lift his eyebrow, "What's wrong with Aniki?". Sakura blushed madly and glare, "He is so.. annoyingly breathe-taking". Sasuke chuckles, "I'm sure you're capable of handling Aniki, Sakura". Sakura pouts and continue walking across the Uchiha compound with her hand holded by Sasuke.

"Fine. But we're stopping at Uruchi-baasama's bakery. It's been a long time since I talked with her", Sasuke grins and nod. Sakura hit his arm lightly, "Just because Uruchi-baasama's bakery is my favourite bakery and because it comes from the Uchiha clan, doesn't mean you have to be so proud of it". She just heard him chuckle.

As they were walking to the bakery, a hand grasped Sakura's left hand and pulled her to his chest. Sakura let out a cute squeak. Sasuke, who noticed that his hand is not holding Sakura's hand anymore frowned and sighed, _'Stupid cousin'. _Sasuke turned his head to see who stole _his _Sakura from him.

Sasuke was right. Sakura stood there, being bear-hugged by Uchiha Shisui. Sasuke glared and pulled Sakura back to him, "Shisui, please don't disturb us". Shisui pout, "Aw, baby-cousin! Why are you always mean to your very charming cousin?". Shisui winked at Sakura when he said the 'very charming' part.

Sakura giggles and Sasuke gave him a disgusted look. "Anyway, where are you heading?", He looked at Sakura for asnwer, already knew that Sasuke won't give him the answer as he was still angry because he took Sakura from him.

"We were heading to Uruchi-baasama's Bakery. Would you like to join us, Shisui-kun?", Sakura smiled sweetly. Sasuke looked at her in shock. Is she out of her mind? Inviting Shisui to join them? "Sakura, I don't think that's a really good ide-"

"Cool! I'm in!"

Sigh.

And now, the three of them are heading towards the bakery with Shisui complimenting Sakura all the way which made her laugh and a rather grumpy Sasuke following them behind. Once they were at the bakery, an old lady smiles at looking her favourite pink-haired customer, "Ah, Sakura-chan!".

Sakura look at the old woman in front of her. A dark brown hair that tied into a tight bun, black onyx Uchiha eyes, a beige dress with high collar with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. "Uruchi-baasama!", Sakura smiled and walked to the old woman.

"Oh Sweetie! It's been so long since we met. How is your mission?"

"It's going great, thank you for asking. Me and Sasuke have just finished it an hour ago and now I was dragged by him to his mansion"

"Oh dear, I bet you're very tired. Sasuke, how rude of you, dragging a girl to the compound when she is really tired"

"Ba-san,it was her own choice"

Glare. "It wasn't my own choice"

Shisui sweatdropped and tried to make a conversation to ease the tension around them, "I'm hungry for some swiss roll!". Uruchi smiled and and put a swiss roll to a box and put it in a plastic. She also put two small boxes in the plastic and hand the plastic to Shisui, "Arigatou".

"Uruchi-baasama, what's in the small boxes? Shisui-kun only wanted a swiss roll", Sakura opened one of the small box to see a chocolate chips cookies. Sakura look at Uruchi with a puzzled face. Uruchi smiled at looking Sakura in confusion, "It's for you, sweetie. It's free".

"Oh no, I can't acce-"

"Cut that crap and accept the damn chocolate chip cookies, Sakura"

Sakura look at her with wide eyes. Did this old lady really said that? Sasuke look at Uruchi weirdly while Shisui tried his best to hold his laughter. Sakura sweatdropped, "O-Okay then. Thanks for the chocolate chips, we will be going now".

Sakura left the bakery with Sasuke and Shisui and continue walking to Sasuke's mansion while talking about Uruchi's weird behaviour along the way. In front of Sasuke's mansion, they saw Itachi removing his sandal and about to walked in the mansion.

"Hey baby-cousin!"

Itachi groan and turned around, "Shisui, how many times did I told you to not calling me that? It's getting really annoying". Shisui only grinned and walked inside the mansion uninvited. Sasuke sweatdropped and followed his dumb cousin.

Itachi's eyes focused to the figure in front of him and smirked, "Why, good afternoon, Haruno-san". Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh please, don't be formal with me, Itachi-kun". She walked inside followed by a chuckling Itachi.

Once they were at the entrance of the mansion, the maids and butlers **(AN: I decided to put a little modern world in this fanfic) **line up. Maids on the right and butlers on the left. They all bowed once the four of them entered the mansion, "Welcome home".

Shisui went to the kitchen to put the sweets on the kitchen counter and let the maids took care of it while the Uchiha brothers and Sakura were at the living room. "There's something different here but I can't seem to put my finger on it", Sakura looked around the room trying to find the difference.

Itachi sat and leaned back on the sofa, hands crossed, "Probably because Kaa-san is not here to hug you real tight". Sakura snapped her fingers and smiled widely, "Ah! It must be because Mikoto-san is not here to hug me real tight!". Sasuke and Itachi sweatdropped. "That's what I just said, Sakura".

"Where is Kaa-san anyway?", Sasuke sat beside Sakura. Itachi shrugged, "I met her and Tou-san when I finished training. Kaa-san said she went out on a mission with Tou-san".

Shisui came in and sat in front of Sasuke, "Thank you for your patience". Itachi looked at Shisui and chuckled softly, "Ah, I forgot that Shisui is in here". Shisui sulk in the corner while Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped.

Suddenly, a lighning flash followed by a loud thunder. Sakura gorans, "Great. Now I have to stay the night in here". Itachi chuckles, "Good thing that you have your own room here. This place is like your second home". Sakura nodded.

Everyday Sakura would visit the Uchihas since her parents passed out on a mission and when she feel like staying the night in there, she slept in her room upstairs between Itachi and Sasuke's room. She also has her clothes kept in her wardrobe. Mikoto and Fugaku wouldn't mind, they loved Sakura as if she is their own daughter.

Sakura walked upstairs, "I'm going to clean myself up".

Itachi made sure that Sakura is out of their reach and he faced Shisui, "Why isn't she mad at you? I thought you have a picture of her when she was sleeping". Sasuke give Shisui a If-She-Knows-You're Dead look. Shisui **(AN: Damn I always typed Sushi instead of Shisui)** grinned, "Luckily, she didn't know".

Itachi smirked, "Yet". Sasuke smirked wider at seeing Shisui's pale face. Shisui tried his best to smile, "Oh, Baby-cousin, you won't do that, will you?". Itachi shrugged and continue to smirk, "I don't know. But if you keep calling me that I definitely will".

Shisui laughed nervously, "Okay, no more calling you baby-cousin anymore"

"I'll think about it"

"Itachi!"

"Give me five yen"

"No way! One yen is enough okay?"

"Five"

"Two?"

"Five"

"Three?"

"Five"

"Fine! Five it is!"

Shisui gave his money to a victorious Itachi. Sasuke frowns, "Hey, when did you took her picture?". Shisui grins, "It's a picture when we were having a mission and I took the picture when she was sleeping. I got the chance because I got the first watch".

Sasuke, who were listening to the story intently asked, "How did Aniki knew?"

Shisui shrugged and glared at Itachi, "Apparently he wasn't sleeping and decided to warm himself near the firewood. That's when he caught me". Sasuke nodded in understandment. "Hey Sasuke, since you knew Sugarlumps longer than both of us, what will she do if she found out?", Sasuke shrugged and about to speak up when-

"She will make sure every piece of your bone is crushed"

Shisui's face got pale and silently prayed to Kami it wasn't Sakura. But he knew it was her. He took a deep breathe and will apologize like a gentleman he is, "I'm so sorry Princess! Please forgive me! You're face is so cute when you're sleeping! I can't take it anymore so I took a picture of you!". Maybe not.

Sakura cracked her knuckles, "Yeah, you are going to regret for what you did". Shisui gave Itachi a Help-Me look and Itachi sighed, "Sakura, spare him his life. He doesn't worth your time". Sakura frowned, "Are you on his side, Itachi-kun?". Itachi shook his head, "No. Do continue".

Sakura smirked and beat the hell out of Shisui. "Itachi you traitor!"

After an hour of beating, Sakura sat on the sofa between Itachi and a beaten Shisui, Sasuke is upstairs to clean himself up. "By the way Sakura, I thought after you finished the mission you will head to your house, aren't you tired?", Itachi look at her. Sakura shrugged and glared, "I was on my way when Sasuke baka decided to drag me all the way here!". Itachi chuckled.

"Hey Cupcake, isn't that pyjama the one that Mikoto-san bought for you?", Shisui pointed at her pyjama. It's a peach coloured silk pyjama with a small ribbon on the middle of the shirt. Sakura nodded, "Yeah, why?". Shisui smirked, "You look cute". Sakura rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, "Yeah, thanks".

Knock

Knock

Sakura stood from her sit and walked to the door, "I'll get it". She opened the door open and met with a drenched Kakashi and Gai, "Kaka-sensei? Gai-sensei?". Kakashi pat Sakura's head softly and smiled, "Sakura, is Itachi inside?".

Sakura nod and let both of them come in. Itachi noticed the familiar chakra and stood up, Shisui doing the same. "Kakashi-san, is there anything you need?", he looked at Kakashi with his impassive face.

Kakashi nod his head, "Tsunade-sama said tha-". "Such youthful mansion you youthful Uchiha have! Look at these youthful pictures! Oh! You and Sasuke looked very youthful!", Gai laughed loudly. Everyone sweatdropped. "I'm going upstairs to Sasuke-kun", Sakura mumbled and went upstairs.

Kakashi coughed awkwardly and continued, "As I was saying. Tsunade-sama told me that Team seven, Team eight, Team nine, Team ten, Shisui and you will be having a vacation for a month. She said it was a token for our hard work".

Shisui laughed, "This is awesome! It's about time I got a vacation! That old granny always signed us on A-ranked mission all the time!".

"**WHO DO YOU CALL OLD GRANNY?!"**

Shisui sweatdropped, "Anyway, is that all Kakashi-san?". Itachi raised his eyebrow at Gai, "If both of you are here to inform that, why did you bring Gai-san?". Kakashi frowned, "About that.. it's pretty annoying. He insist to join. He found a-". "I found sixteen youthful tickets!", Gai pumped fist in the air excitedly. Everyone in the room look at him weirdly.

**-With Sasuke and Sakura-**

"What brings you up here in my room?", Sasuke dried his hair with his towel, only wearing a black shorts while looking at a slightly blushed Sakura, he smirked. She often saw the Uchiha brothers topless, but damn she can't resist those abs! Sakura shrugged, "Kaka-sensei and Gai-sensei came. And I have a sudden urge to come in your room".

Sasuke walk towards his wardrobe and reach for his shirt, "Do you know why they are here?". Sakura shook her head and lay on Sasuke's bed, "No idea". After wearing his shirt, Sasuke pulled Sakura's wrist, "Let's go downstairs". Sakura groaned, but followed him anyway.

**-Back to the living room-**

"Sixteen tickets?", Shisui look at Gai as if he had grew two heads. Itachi raised his eyebrow, "You came here just to inform us that you found sixteen tickets?". Gai striked his thumb pose, "Oh no, youthful Anbu captain Itachi! It was no ordinary tickets! I found it when I was youthfully training and sixteen tickets flew towards my youthful self. I catched all sixteen of them and apparently it was a ticket to a beach resort at an unknown island on the east of the Land Of Fire".

"Sasuke! Slow down! I'm going to tripped and fall you know!", Sasuke abruptly stopped at seeing Kakashi's figure making Sakura crashed into his back, "What are you doing here?". Kakashi chuckles, "Not a kind way to greet your sensei. Ne Sakura?". Sakura nodded, released Sasuke's grip on her wrist and put her hands on her hips, "Kaka-sensei's right! Mind your manners, Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his hands, "So?". Kakashi wave four tickets in front of him and chuckles, "We got ourselves a vacation".

**I got inspired by a fanfiction. It's SakuMulti too. Though I forgot the name of the fanfic._.**

**Please review!**

**-Theseonyxeyes**


	2. Land Ho!

**Hey guys! Here comes chapter two! Please read and review as always, thankiees!**

Sakura fell to the floor. Shisui panicked, "Sugar! Are you alright?!". Sakura cried happily, "Finally we get to have a vacation!". Shisui joined her, crying happily, "I know Sugarplum, it's a miracle!". Sakura and Shisui started laughing and hugging.

Sasuke sweatdropped and sat on the sofa, "What's that ticket?". "A ticket to a beach resort. It is scheduled here that we will go by ship. And we will be going at eight o'clock. So don't be late", Kakashi raised his thumb.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "The one who will be late is you, sensei". That could never be more true. "May I see the ticket?", Itachi took one of the ticket from Gai's hand and observed it. "It is said that there are only twenty tickets. But you only got sixteen tickets, "Itachi showed the ticket to Gai and Kakashi.

Gai looked at it weirdly, "That is weird. I'm sure I got all the tickets back then". "Maybe the other four are at onether place, "Itachi nodded. Sasuke frowned, "Hopefully it's not an enemy". Kakashi nodded, "Well. That's all for now, I should get back and the rain has stopped too. Sakura, do you want me to walk you home?".

Sakura shook her head and smiled, "No thanks, Sensei. I'll stay the night here". Kakashi nodded and left with Gai. Sakura pulled Itachi's shirt, making him look at her, "Did you have my ninja attire in the wardrobe?". Itachi chuckles and pat her head, "Yeah. It's at the top shelf of the wardrobe".

Shisui moaned, "I'm hungry". A maid came and bowed, "Your dinner is ready". Shisui licked his lips and went to the dining room, "Cool! Awesome!". Itachi followed his dumb cousin, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"Hey Sasuke, what if the other four tickets are with an enemy? Orochimaru and Kabuto-san for example", Sakura looked at him as they walked to the dining room. Sasuke shrugged and crossed his hands, "It wasn't a vacation then".

Once they entered the dining room, Sakura sat beside Shisui while Sasuke sat beside Itachi. The maids served the food on the table and left when Itachi dismissed all of them. Shisui's mouth watered at the sight before him; A miso soup with mussles, tofu with a crab sauce, chirashi sushi, miso glazed black cod with Sautéed broccoli, and yuzu crème brûlée for dessert. "Itadakimasu!".

After dinner, they went back to the living room. "Shisui-kun, aren't you going home? It's late you know", Sakura sat beside Itachi while Sasuke is clicking the remote control, trying to find a suitable channel.

Shisui grinned, "I want to stay here for the night too". Itachi rolled his eyes, "Fine. You still remember your room right?". Shisui nodded, "Yeah. Upstairs beside Sasu-chan's room!". Sasuke glared at him, noone call him Sasu-chan except for his Kaa-san!

"SASUKE-KUUUN! LET'S SEE THE FIREFLIES TOGETHER! THEY ARE FLYING EVERYWHERE!"

Sakura blinked, "Is it me or did Sasuke-kun's fangirls really screamed his name asking him to join watching fireflies with them?". Sasuke groaned and lay on the floor, "Sakura, could you please help me?". "How? By telling that you already have a girlfriend? Yeah right", Sakura crossed her hands.

Sasuke think about it, maybe Sakura's right. If his fangirls knew he have a girlfriend, they will surely leave him alone. Either that or they will form another fanclub with Sasuke and his girlfriend in it. "Hey Sakura, I was wondering..". Sasuke sat beside Sakura, grinning.

Sakura's face got red, "No way Sasuke-kun. There is no way I'm going to act as if I'm your girlfriend". Sasuke frowned, "No. I was wondering if you can beat up all my fangirls. Either that or kill them". Sakura sweatdropped and laughed nervously, "Yeah sure, 'll just teach 'em some manners. Though I'm not going to beat them or kill them much to someone displeasure".

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura giggles. Sakura walked to the door and opened it, in front of her stood lots of Sasuke's fangirls.

"Hey you! Forehead-girl!" A vein popped. Only Ino could called her that.

"Why are you at the Uchiha brothers mansion?! You whore!" Another vein popped.

A girl stepped forward. She has brown hair tied into a pigtail and blue eyes. She wore her ninja attire with a crown on her head made of cardboard **(LOL). **Probably the leader, "Listen, Pink haired bitch. I, Kazami Akane, the leader of Uchiha Sasuke fanclub is here to ask you, what are you doing in my fiance's mansion!?".

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her hands, "Oh please. The bitch here is all of you. Do you even realise that you're in the Uchiha Compound? There are Uchihas that are trying to sleep and if you woke them up with that shrilly voice of yours ,trust me, you'll be burnt up. Hint, it's katon".

And with that Sakura slammed the door on their ugly faces and they walked away while complaining about how they can't see the firefly with Sasuke and they didn't even get to see Sasuke. Sakura sighed in desperation and sat back on the sofa, "Sasuke-kun, why are your fangirls more aggressive that Itachi-kun's?".

Sasuke shrugged. Shisui chuckled, "Oh, Sasu-chan's fangirls sure is more aggressive than baby-cousin's alright. But baby-cousin's fangirls is more.. killing". Itachi, ignored the baby-cousin part, silently agreed. Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Killing?".

Sasuke nodded, "Aa. They have strong killing intent. Once a girl is a few metre from Aniki and is staring at him, Aniki's fangirls threw silent curses and will threat you. If the girl talked to Aniki they started making plans on how to eliminate you. If the girl able to make Aniki laugh, which had never happen before, they will kill you in your sleep".

Sakura sweatdropped and yawned, "Creepy". Itachi thought for a second and speak up, "Who do you think is the owner?". Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Owner of what?".

"The unknown island".

"Why does that bothering you?"

"It says that there's only twenty tickets. Why are there only twenty? It's a beach resort, surely it should be for more that eighteen people. The owner of the beach resort didn't even wrote his or her name on the ticket"

"Who cares?"

"Shisui, Aniki's right. It's pretty suspicious"

Itachi noticed the weight on his right shoulder and he realised that Sakura has fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled softly and picked her up bridal style, "I'm going to put her on her bed". Sasuke and Shisui nodded.

Itachi went upstairs and walked to her room, putting her on her bed. Sakura stirred a little but didn't woke up. Itachi covered her cold petite body with her pastel pink blanket, kissed her forehead lightly and left the room.

**-Next Day-**

"Sakura"

"Ngg.."

"Sakura, wake up"

"Wait five more minutes please.."

"Sakura, we have to go or the ship will leave us"

"Itachi-kun.. I'm still very tired from yesterday's mission.."

"Go take a shower and you won't be tired anymore"

"Sure.. I'll do it later.."

Itachi sighed and shake her body lightly, "Come on now, Sakura. Take a shower and walk downstairs to have breakfast". Sakura groaned. Itachi rolled his eyes, "Fine then. I'll just give your ticket to someone else". Sakura sit immediately and she's glaring at Itachi, "There's no way you're giving my ticket to a stranger!". Itachi chuckled and pat her head, "Go take a shower".

Sakura pout but walk to the bathroom anyway.

**-After Shower-**

Sakura brushed her hair and wore her hitae-ate as a head band as usual. Once she checked herself on the mirror, she walked downstairs to have breakfast. She sat beside Shisui who was sipping his green tea and looked at her breakfast for today; a steamed rice miso soup, rolled omelette, broiled salted salmon and beignets for dessert.

Sakura greeted a good morning followed by a nod from the boys and drank her orange juice. Itachi was eating his steamed rice miso soup, Sasuke was drinking his tea and Shisui was eating his beignets while humming.

Sakura ate her miso soup while asking, "Who put me on my bed last night?". Sasuke looked at Itachi and then looked at Sakura, "Aniki". Itachi smirked, "Shisui's right. You are cute when you're asleep". Sakura blushed, she could hear Shisui's laugh and Sasuke's muttering how that was so cheesy.

After breakfast, they head to the harbour and walked on the ship. Looks like they aren't going to wait for the others since the other teams have arrived. "We just need to wait for the four other people", Kakashi said. He is surprisingly early today.

"Forehead-girl! Over here!". Sakura smirked and walked to Ino's direction, "Hey there, Pig". Ino grinned and giggled, "It's very exciting! Did you know the other four people? I hope they are cute boys!". Sakura sweadropped, "Yeah right".

With many people doing their activities, the ship can be said pretty crowded. Kiba is playing fetch with Akamaru, Choji is eating at the all you can eat buffet, Shikamaru is taking a nap on the lazy chair, Tenten is reading the 'Ninja girls' magazine, Neji is meditating, Lee is kicking the air with Gai supporting him, Kakashi reading his stupid Icha Icha Paradise as always, Hinata silently staring at Naruto who was eating Ramen at the all you can eat buffet, Shino talking to one of his bugs **(I can't think any oher activity for him)**, Kurenai silently cheering at Hinata to make a move on Naruto. And Asuma smoked beside Kurenai.

"Ah! Gaara!", Naruto jumped excitedly and greet Gaara who was just arrived with Temari beside her. Sakura raised her eyebrow, _'Where's Kankuro-kun?'. _Sakura walked towards the Suna siblings and bowed her head slightly, "Kazekage-sama". Gaara smiled softly, "No need to be formal, Sakura". Sakura smiled and winked, "Okay then, Gaara".

Temari smiled and hugged Sakura, "Sakura!". Sakura laughed and hugged her back, "Temari! It's been a while!". Sasuke looked at Gaara and Temari, _'So they're the other two. But where's the other guy with purple paint on his face?'. _Naruto, as if he can read Sasuke's mind, asked curiously, "Where's Kankuro?".

Temari frowned and shrugged, "He got a mission. So we leave him behind. Besides, we only got two tickets". Sakura nodded and walked around the deck of the ship. She walked towards the railing and stared at the sea, "It's nice to actually have a vacation..".

"Sakura, nice to see you again"

Her body froze once she heard that voice. That cold, sharp voice of _him_. Sakura clenched her fist hard. She felt his hands hold her shoulders, "It's a coincidence we got into the same ship. Ne?". Sakura's body shaking in fear. Her blood turns cold, "Wh-what do you want?". Damn. Did she really have to stutter right now?

She heard him chuckle, his grip on her shoulder getting tighter, "What exactly do you want, **Orochimaru**?"

**-Back to Naruto and gang-**

Shisui frowned, "I wonder who got the other two tickets?"

"Me"

Eyes directed on one guy.

A pair of black rimmed circular glasses, onyx eyes and ash-grey hair tied to a ponytail, bangs framing either side of his forehead. A smirk adorning his face.

"Kabuto"

Kakashi pulled his kunai, point it at his direction, "What are you doing here?". Kabuto chuckled and raised his hands in a surrender manner, "Easy now, Kakashi-san". Itachi activated his sharingan, "He's not alone".

Shisui activated his sharingan, "With whom did you came here?". Kabuto chuckles and smirked evilly, "You'll find out".

**-To Sakura-**

Sakura is coughing, trying to gain air as much as she can. Her hands grasp on Orochimaru's. Clawing him with her nails. Tears started to form on her eyes. Her feet barely touched the floor. Orochimaru is strangling her.

How did this happen? Sakura turned around and met with a pair of golden eyes. She was slammed to the walls. And now being strangled by the snake sannin. She tried to channeled her chakra but it didn't work. Orochimaru must have absorbed her chakra, though she didn't know how.

Orochimaru chuckles, "Sakura, tell me where is the diamond of hakai". Sakura coughed, "I don't know where it is!". Orochimaru glared, "Don't mess with me, girl. You could be dead by now if you aren't so important to me".

Sakura took a deep breathe and bite his hands. Orochimaru grinned, "Biting me won't change anything". Sakura glared and reach an explosive tag from her back pouch. Orochimaru glared harder. Not noticing the explosive tag she's holding, "Where is the damn diamond?!".

He gripped her neck harder and his nails dig in to her skin. Sakura winced in pain and threw the explosive tag on the floor.

**BOOM!**

"Everyone heard that explosion!?", Naruto asked in panick. Sasuke rolled his eyes and answered sarcastically, "No, dobe. The explosion is too loud it made us deaf". "It came from the left deck", Neji pointed at the left deck. Kabuto smirked, "I wonder where Sakura-san be?". Naruto's eyes widened, "At the left deck!".

They were all about to run to the left deck until Sakura was thrown to the floor with a loud thud. Blood flowed from her neck, mouth and her temple. Her breathe is ragged, and she groaned in pain. Naruto rushed to Sakura's side and shake her body, "Sakura-chan!".

Kakashi checked her pulse, "She's fine. Only some bleeding". Sakura opened her eyes slowly and managed a small grin, "Good for you to come early for once..". kakashi chuckled. Her voice is hoarse but it's no problem.

Kabuto smirked, "Looks like Orochimaru-sama have talked to her". "What are you doing here?". Kabuto chuckles and showed the two tickets, "We're the other two people you were talking about". Kiba look at him weirdly, "No way! Do bad guys have vacations too?". Hinata sweatdropped, "K-Kiba, I think we shouldn't t-talk about that right now..". Gai walked towards Kakashi and whispered, "Kakashi, this isn't good. If they stay at the island with us, who knows what will happen".

Kakashi nodded, agreed with Gai. Asuma walked towards Kabuto, "Where's Orochimaru?".

"Present"

All eyes moved to the corner of the ship, looking at Orochimaru's form. He chuckled and walked beside Kabuto, "Don't worry. We won't engaged war, if that's what you thought earlier". Kurenai crossed her hands, "How could we trust you?".

Orochimaru smirked and raised his hands, "Feel free to take me to Konoha". Asuma look at him suspiciously and nodded, "Fine. Then we have made a deal to not engage an attack and or war". Orochimaru grinned and nodded, "Deal".

Ino, after watching the entire Orochimaru and Kabuto scene, rushed towards Sakura and sat beside her, "Hey Forehead-girl, mind if I heal you?". Sakura smirked, "Sure, Pig. Just make sure you have enough chakra".

Ino smirked back and begin healing the wound on her temple. Hinata sat beside Ino, pulled a handkerchief and wiped away the blood on her lips. Tenten observed the scratches on her neck, "Hey Sakura? Where did you get this scratches? It's shaped like a half-moon. Like a nail maybe?".

Sakura wince in pain when Tenten wiped the blood on her neck, "Orochimaru dug in his nails when he strangled me". Temari looked at her worriedly, "Are you alright Sakura?". Sakura smiled, "I'm fine, Temari".

Ino finished healing Sakura's wound on her temple and about to heal the scratches on her neck when, "Ino, you don't have enough chakra right?". Ino sweatdropped and laughed nervously, "You got it right, Forehead-girl".

Sakura laughs quietly and sit up slowly, wincing in the process, "That's okay. Save the rest of your chakra, I can take care of myself you know". Naruto looked at her weirdly, "Why don't you use your medical ninjutsu, Sakura-chan?".

Sakura stood up and shrugged, "Orochimaru has absorbed my chakra somehow". Sasuke took a glance on a smirking Orochimaru and glared at him, _'I don't like him'. _He felt someone pat his shoulder and looked right to met with his Aniki. "Don't bother him, Sasuke".

Sasuke nodded and looked at Sakura, who was laughing with Naruto and Lee. "Hey Itachi, do you think Orochimaru will attack princess sugar?", Shisui stared at Sakura **(God I almost forgot about Shisui. Poor Shisui)**. Itachi shrugged , "I'm not sure, Shisui. Though I'm very curious on why are you calling Sakura with sugary names".

Shisui grinned, "It's one of my habits".

An hour later, the ship left the Konoha harbour and went to the unknown island. Noone knew who drove the ship and noone cares. Sakura is taking a nap at the ship's infirmary with team seven watching over her. Sakura opened her eyes and met with a pair of blue cerulian eyes. "Ow!", Naruto wailed as Sakura hit him on the head, "That hurts, Sakura-chan! What did I do?".

Sakura sit up, helped by Sasuke, "Thanks Sasuke-kun. Don't you ever move your face close near mine, Naruto". Kakashi chuckled and put his book on a table, "Looks like you have recovered, Sakura". Sakura raised her eyebrow, "What happened?".

"You passed out, Gaara picked you up and put you on the infirmary bed. It's weird seeing him holding a pinkhaired girl in his arms", Naruto grins. Sakura rolled his eyes and look at Kakashi, "And Orochimaru and Kabuto?".

Kakashi sat on the edge of Sakura's bed, "They gained our trust". Sakura looked at him wide eyed, "How could you!?". Sasuke hold her shoulders, "Sakura, Orochimaru told us his hideout which he is staying right now. It's at the Land of Sound Base".

Sakura touched her wounded neck and felt the bandage that wrapped her neck, "How long should we stay on this ship?". Kakashi looked at the clock in the room, "A few more minutes and we'll arrived at the unknown island".

Sakura nodded and stood up, walked towards the infirmary's door, "I'm going to walk around the ship. And don't follow me, I'm fine okay?". The boys nodded their head and Sakura left the infirmary. Walking around the deck, hoping to not meet with either Orochimaru or Kabuto.

"Sakura"

She let out a small squeak and turn her body around, bowed slightly at the sight before her, "Ah, Gaara!". Gaara chuckled and hold her shoulder, "No need for bowing Sakura". Sakura smiled, "Thanks for putting me on the infirmary bed". "It's no problem".

Sakura smiled, "I'm going to walk around the ship now". Gaara nod, "Sure". Sakura left Gaara and saw Itachi leaning on the railing, thinking about something, "Itachi-kun". He looked at Sakura and smiled softly, "I see you have recovered".

Sakura laughed and nodded, "What are you thinking?". Itachi shook his head, "Sakura, I kinda overheard what Orochimaru asked when he strangled you". Sakura's eyes widened, "So you knew that Orochimaru is strangling me all along? Why don't you help me!?".

Itachi stared at her, "I overheard it. And I wasn't sure if that's Orochimaru's voice or not okay?". Sakura nodded and look downwards on the floor. Itachi looked at her curiously, "What diamond is he talking about?".

"Guys! We have arrived!", they could hear Naruto's loud voice telling everyone that they have arrived at the beach. But Sakura and Itachi ignored him. Sakura's eyes widened even more and she glared at him, "Never speak about that ever again". She left him and joined the others.

Itachi look at her back, _'There's something that she's hiding from me'. _

"Hey guys! Welcome to the unknown island!"

Two figures waved at them.

Silver hair and blonde.

Black eyes and hazel eyes.

Orochimaru gaped at the two figures, "Jiraiya?! Tsunade?! What are you doing here?!"

**Yeah! Cliffhanger! It's a little longer than the previous chapter ne? Anyway, please review and thanks for reading! I'll update the next chapter as fast as i can! and I promised there will be ItaSaku moments! Hell yeah!**

**-Theseonyxeyes**


End file.
